


Space Age Love Song

by thotloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I love 80s music, just a little fluff piece for the og couple of loona, tagged it m for some mild sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotloona/pseuds/thotloona
Summary: “Allow me to introduce ourselves. That’s Olivia Hye...."“This is Gowon...."“I’m Hyunjin,” the singer lets out a little giggle, “And together, we are The Aeongie Initiative!”orIt's the 80's and Heejin goes to a bar with some friends.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, hyewon and chuuves if u squint
Kudos: 62





	Space Age Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this one up while listening to Space Age Love Song by A Flock of Seagulls. You guys don't have to listen as you read but I suggest it bc that song is a total bop.

Heejin follows her friends into the bar, clutching onto the back of Jiwoo’s jacket as she’s led into a crowd of moving bodies. Everyone around her seems to have a drink in hand, and the neon signs on the walls reflect off their many glasses. The smell of weed is heavy in the air, and Heejin almost swears she sees someone snort a line off one of the tables. Sooyoung leads them to the dance floor before splitting off, promising to return with alcohol. There’s a small stage in the corner, a few instruments propped up and waiting to be played. The rest of the room is almost empty; one giant dance floor that’s only broken up by the few tables pushed against the walls.

Sooyoung had told them something about wanting to see an old friend perform when they were deciding on a way to spend their night, and Heejin can’t say she hadn’t expected something along the lines of this. A dive bar that’s packed with a bunch of strangers. She just hadn’t expected everyone in the room to be so obviously…well,  _ gay _ . 

It’s nice. 

For once Heejin doesn’t have to put up a front--doesn’t have to worry about her two friends being discovered as a couple. She briefly questions why Sooyoung hasn’t brought them here before, but decides it’s a thought for another day. Right now, she just wants to take it all in.

Jiwoo gently elbows Heejin, trying to get her to stop her damn thinking and dance with her. There’s a Prince song playing on the speakers, one of Heejin’s favorite, and she excitedly joins her friend. They move to the rhythm, Jiwoo dancing sensually up against her younger friend. For once she's not worried about other people staring 

Sooyoung returns to them as the song is fading out, three large glasses of god knows what balanced precariously in her hands. Heejin grabs the one in the middle, taking a small sip just to revel in how horrible it is before chugging the rest. It tastes like whiskey with a light hint of lemonade, and it burns as it runs down her throat. She passively wonders if she’ll end up passed out naked in bed with the couple again. 

A purple light over the stage flickers on, turning everyone’s attention that way. Three girls walk out, all dressed like they’re going to completely different events. The one who settles down at the drums is in dark jeans and a leather jacket while the one at the synthesizer looks straight out of Heathers, wearing a pink checkered skirt and a white blazer--complete with the padded shoulders of course. The last girl looks the most colorful (and the most beautiful in Heejin’s eyes), donning a neon yellow bomber jacket and bright blue and green pants. She takes her place at the mic, a guitar in hand and a smile on her face. Most of the people in the bar cheer, already seeming to know who the group is. 

“For those of you newcomers here,” she speaks into the mic, voice softer than Heejin had expected, “Allow me to introduce ourselves. That’s Olivia Hye,” she points to the girl at the drums, who gives a slight nod to the crowd.

“OLIVIA YOU’RE SO SEXY!” a voice rings out from the back of the bar, causing the girl to blush.

“This is Gowon,” she directs the attention to the girl behind the soundboard. She smiles sweetly at the audience, blowing a little kiss that has everyone screaming. 

“I’m Hyunjin,” the singer lets out a little giggle, “And together, we are  _ The Aeongie Initiative!”  _

The crowd cheers as Olivia Hye starts up a familiar beat on the drums, and Gowon quickly chimes in with the synth. Hyunjin starts to strum on the guitar and Heejin finds herself moving with the rest of the people in the bar. She feels like one part of a much bigger whole, her movements mirrored by everyone else in the bar. Heejin swears she’s never felt such a connection to a group of strangers, and it makes her heart swell with something akin to happiness. 

Hyunjin looks up, dark eyes settling on Heejin as she begins to sing.

**_I saw your eyes_ **

**_And you made me smile_ **

Her voice is clear and absolutely beautiful, and Heejin can’t help the way her jaw drops.

**_For a little while_ **

**_I was falling in love_ **

Hyunjin smiles at her before turning her gaze elsewhere, but Heejin can’t seem to look away. She watches, mesmerized, as Hyunjin belts out the rest of the song. Heejin's not sure if it’s the alcohol, but she swears the girl on stage has been sent from some higher dimension. 

Sooyoung catches sight of the way her friend is staring, and makes a mental note to introduce her and Hyunjin after their set.

Heejin screams louder than everyone else when the song ends, hoping to bring the girl’s attention back to herself. It works, and Hyunjin winks before they move on to the next song. They cover hit after hit, and before Heejin knows it, two hours have gone by and her feet ache in her heels. 

“Alright, we’re almost out of time here,” Hyunjin’s words elicit a lot of upheaval from the crowd. Everyone wants them to stay on longer, and Hyunjin would if there wasn’t another group waiting to take over once they’re done. 

“This last song goes out to my old high school friend, who by some miracle managed to find out I was playing here tonight. Sooyoungie, this one’s for you.”

“I LOVE YOU KIM HYUNJIN!” Sooyoung screams, eliciting a laugh from the girl on stage. 

**_I catch a paper boy_ **

**_But things don’t really change_ **

* * *

Sooyoung leads them out through the back, and they step into an alley that somehow seems even more crowded than the bar. Jiwoo stumbles over her shoelaces, more than a little drunk, but Sooyoung wraps an arm around her waist to keep her steady. Hyunjin, Gowon, and Olivia Hye all stand against the building wall, passing a joint back and forth. 

“Sooyoungie!” Hyunjin’s eyes light up when she sees her friend. She pulls her into a hug, arms wrapping around Jiwoo as well and Heejin watches shyly from a few feet away. 

“This is Jiwoo, and this is Heejin.”

Hyunjin turns to her, and Heejin feels all thoughts empty from her brain.

“Hi,” Hyunjin grins, “You’re really gorgeous.”

A nervous giggle escapes Heejin’s throat, and she quickly clamps a hand over her mouth. Hyunjin’s smile only grows.

“We were gonna go back to our place to drink and probably smoke some more. You three want to tag along?’

* * *

Chaewon takes a fat rip from the bong, holding the smoke in her chest before letting it out in one long puff. It adds to the haze already settled in the room, and she mentally thanks Hyejoo for disarming all their smoke alarms before they left.

Hyunjin returns to the room with a six pack of Coors, distributing the bottles around. They’re watching a rerun of The Facts of Life on the TV, all huddled on the floor as close as possible to the screen.

“I can’t believe that there’s people out there who think Jo is a het,” Sooyoung says.

“Disgusting,” Hyejoo murmurs in agreement.

“I’m just mad that the writers are still trying to force this new ‘boyfriend’ down our throats. Just give the people what they want and let her and Blair fuck already,” Heejin whines. She leans her head against Hyunjin’s shoulder, a newfound confidence instilled in her ever since she tried out the bong. The taller girl’s hand comes to rest on her thigh, and just like that Heejin’s confidence falters, replaced instead by a throbbing between her legs.

“We should probably get going,” Sooyoung sighs, “I think the baby is asleep.”

Jiwoo snores peacefully from her position on her girlfriend’s lap.

“You can stay if you want,” Hyunjin whispers to Heejin, her warm breath tickling the shell of her ear.

“Okay,” Heejin murmurs. 

Her friends slowly stand up and when nobody but Heejin is looking, Sooyoung puts her fingers to her lips and makes some very inappropriate motions with her tongue. 

* * *

They’re halfway through another episode when Hyejoo and Chaewon head to their room.

Heejin does her best to focus on the TV, ignoring the way the other girl’s eyes trace her profile. Hyunjin’s hand moves further up her thigh, and Heejin shivers. She finally turns to look at her, and Hyunjin leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night, I just didn’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends.”

Heejin’s shocked to say the least, but she quickly regains her composure and pulls Hyunjin in for another kiss, this one deeper and more desperate than the last. Hyunjin’s hands slip under Heejin’s shirt and settle on her waist, thumbs tracing small circles against the smooth skin of her hips. Heejin feels her arousal building, and she breaks away breathlessly to ask if they can move to a more ‘comfortable’ spot. 

Hyunjin laughs at the way she says it, and leads her down the hall to her bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind them.  _ Just in case Hyejoo or Chaewon try to bust in _ , she thinks. 

Hyunjin kisses her again, this time tugging at her shirt in an effort to get her to remove the piece of clothing. Heejin does as she wants, blushing as she realizes she forgot to put on a bra. The other girl's hands move to palm at her breasts, lightly pinching at her nipples and drawing a needy whine out of Heejin. 

Hyunjin’s breath hitches at the sound, and she steers the girl towards her bed. She takes her own shirt off before pinning Heejin against the mattress, lips moving down to her neck. Heejin’s hips buck up against her as Hyunjin works on leaving a dark hickey right above her collarbone. Her hands bunch in the other girl's hair, and she lightly tugs her back so she can pull her into another kiss.

Heejin releases her grip to grab at one of Hyunjin’s hands, leading it down her body, until she can feel the wet lace of her panties under her fingertips. Hyunjin feels her own undergarments soak through, and she quickly pulls the rest of Heejin’s clothes off.

The moonlight filtering in through her half-curtained window give’s Heejin’s pale skin a beautiful, silver glow. Hyunjin takes a moment to admire the naked girl below her before pulling her into one last kiss before she moves her mouth _down, down, down…_

* * *

Heejin isn’t sure where she is when she first wakes up, but then the memories from the previous night come flooding into her brain. She turns to her side and sees Hyunjin sprawled out next to her, completely naked and snoring loudly. As much as she wants to stay in bed and see if Hyunjin will be up for round two when she awakens, she knows that Sooyoung and Jiwoo might worry if she doesn’t come home soon.

Heejin tries not to wake her as she puts her clothes back on and she peeks out into the hallway to check if Hyunjin’s housemates are up before making a run for the front door. As she’s putting on her shoes, she notices a small calendar tacked up on the wall, a pen hanging next to it. Unsure of whether or not this is a one-night stand type deal, Heejin almost ignores it. But as she reaches for the doorknob, she decides to leave her number in an open space at the bottom. 

She doesn’t expect a call; doesn’t really need one either. 

* * *

The street is buzzing with activity when she steps outside. Families walk together, enjoying the freedom of a Sunday morning. The smell of pancakes wafts over from a few building’s down, and Heejin’s stomach growls. Sooyoung will most likely have cooked breakfast already, and she knows that a tupperware of food will be left aside for her. The thought of a meal brings a smile to her face, and she waves down a taxi, now wanting to get home as soon as possible.

She gives her address to the driver before leaning her head against the window. As the city flies past, the driver changes the radio station, and Heejin smiles as she hears the song he settles on.

**_I saw your eyes_ **

**_And you touched my mind_ **

**_For a little while_ **

**_I was falling in love_ **

No, she doesn’t really need a call, but that doesn’t mean she can’t hope for one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :)
> 
> P.S. if you liked this, you should go check out my other fanfic that im working on (:


End file.
